Bill Weasley Has A Thing For Blondes
by Sakurane
Summary: Jut a silly idea inspired by a picture of Luna Lovegood and Bill Weasley posing at a premiere. Bill Weasley likes Luna Lovegood? Or really? Perhaps he has a thing for blondes? Just read and you'll understand why.


Bill Weasley has a thing for blondes.

**This is just a silly idea that popped into my head after seeing pictures of Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood) and Domhnall Gleeson (Bill Weasley) posing together at a premiere, and I thought they looked good together. Then I thought up various scenarios in which Bill could have ended up with Luna… after all, it was quite a whirlwind romance that led to the marriage between Bill and Fleur. Not really much effort put into this story, so don't expect much substance. By the way, this is a bit of a companion piece to "Luna Lovegood Has A Thing For Gingers"**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Bill Weasley's first girlfriend was a blonde. Tabitha Thatcher. A dirty blonde, mind you, but still. She was a decent-looking Ravenclaw who spent more time reading than she did with him. But he was fond of the girl. They broke off contact after they graduated, and he had continued on to his current occupation. But in hindsight, he supposed it was _her _fault that he was so partial to blondes. Several girlfriends followed (all blonde, or some variation of the shade), but none really captured Bill Weasley's attention.

Lastly came Fleur Delacour. The first girl he'd ever seriously considered spending the rest of his life with. She was kind, loyal, a fearsome witch, and incredibly hot to boot. Ginny reminded him that she was part veela, so his feelings for her were probably influenced by that. But Bill didn't care. She liked him, he liked her, what was there to complain about?

Unfortunately, though Bill was enamoured with Fleur, she was way out of his league. They both needed different things. This only truly came to light after the wizarding war. It was apparent that his wife was destined for greater things than the modest Bill had to offer, though she'd assured Bill that it wasn't the case. She was no longer as star-struck, nor was he. Not that Fleur was vain or snobby; Bill just knew that he had to let her go. Their bond had lasted through the trials of a war, but their passion had died with it. Something was missing; they both knew it, and divorced on friendly terms. But this did not occur before another charming blonde entered Bill's life.

Bill was extremely fond of Luna Lovegood. He truly met her for the first time at the Shell Cottage, dirty and bruised after being a captive of Voldemort. The dreamy look in her eyes had dimmed a bit, but she still responded in earnest whenever he or Fleur tried to talk with her. After hearing her story, he realized what a brave and resilient girl Luna was. Fleur went up stair to check on the goblin, leaving Bill and Luna at the table together.

Then she glanced at him unblinkingly for a moment, her pale eyebrows shooting up. "Hello. I don't believe we've officially met yet. I'm Luna Lovegood." She held out a hand.

"I know who you are." Bill said, taking it. "I'm Bill Weasley."

"You have a very nice home, Bill Weasley."

"You can just call me Bill, if you want."

"Oh good. I was hoping you would say that. It would just be confusing if I called you "Weasley", wouldn't it? There are too many of you!"

That was the moment that underneath her bruises and dark circles, Luna was a very pretty girl. Maybe even as pretty as Fleur, though he felt like he was betraying his wife in admitting it.

Bill found Luna to be kind, proved as she comforted the snuffling Hermione Granger after a nightmare about her torture at the manor. She held the bookworm's hand for a moment before promising her that things would be okay. That she would be alright if she just let go of her fear. Hermione had nodded and pulled Luna into a hug, something quite out of character for the clinical girl. Bill had a feeling that Luna had spotted him in the doorway that day.

From what Harry told Bill, Luna was both incredibly loyal and a talented witch. As a member of the D.A, she had stood by Harry through everything without batting an eye. Even though Harry said that he'd done nothing to deserve her aid.

He spoke with the girl many times after that—even after Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared in search of the Horcruxes, Luna remained behind to recuperate. She was entertaining, going off on her tales of fantastic and impossible creatures, and stunning him with her insight. For someone who was obviously batty, she was quite intelligent. She _was _a Ravenclaw, after all. Fleur interacted with the girl suspiciously, but liked her all the same. Luna would practice her magic in the kitchen, the hare dancing enchantingly through the room, or the pots and pans circling while scrubbing themselves clean. There was never a boring minute while Luna was in Shell Cottage. Bill missed her greatly when she was back in full health, rejoining the Order and leaving the house.

He didn't see her again for the rest of battle. While he was fighting, in the back of his mind, he prayed to Merlin that she would survive. That he would meet her again. The gods were with him, or maybe just luck, but Luna did make it. He returned to Shell Cottage in a depressed urge to avoid his family. It all reminded him of the Battle, and whom he'd lost. Two years passed.

And just when his thoughts drifted to Luna again (in a totally non-romantic way), she appeared on the doorstep of Shell Cottage.

"Hello, Bill. I didn't know you'd be here." She said cheerfully, smoothing back the hair from her face. "I just came to reminisce a bit."

"I've decided to live here from now on." Shell Cottage was the perfect place to get away from it all.

"It really is a lovely place. I'm glad someone is here to keep the Kersnuffles away."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Oh yes. I'd like that." Her blue eyes lit up.

Bill moved to allow Luna to step through. She was windswept and smelled of the ocean. They sat at the kitchen table, smiling at each other, just like before. Only this time, Luna wasn't bruised or battered, and was practically glowing. One of those experiences that could easily be uncomfortable, if Luna Lovegood wasn't the person she was.

"How have you been, Luna? Keeping busy?" Bill asked curiously. He had no idea what she'd been doing for the past two years, but knew she hadn't visited her friends much.

"I've been touring the Americas with Rolfe. He needed to take a holiday, so I figured I would, too. This was the first place that I thought of."

"You're welcome here, anytime. I'm just sorry that I'm around to ruin the solitary peace."

Luna smiled at him mysteriously. "I lied before. I knew you would be here. And there's no one else I would rather spend my solitary moments with."

Yes, Bill Weasley had a thing for blondes.


End file.
